


Basic Necessities

by silentstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the only doable female, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Male Slash, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivals, Smut, Voltron, handjobs, it's not gay if it's in space, lance is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: Lance has had a dry spell with the ladies ever since becoming a Paladin of Voltron. And he is getting more sexually frustrated by the day. But with a ship mostly full of males and constantly getting turned done by Allura what's a horny teenager to do with these pent up frustrations?





	Basic Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first smut fic and only the 3rd fan fiction I've ever written. I think I really stepped it up with the words this time and tried to be more descriptive. Also Keith is my favorite but why I keep writing from Lance's perspective still astounds me. Oh well. Please Enjoy.

There are three basic necessities any human needs to live: food, clothes, and shelter. But Lance craved something else from his days on the castleship, a carnal desire, and that was that he was desperately horny. 

“Ugh!!!” Lance let out a load groan as he and Hunk sat in the common area of the ship with the couch. He was lying down with his legs up in the air doing bicycle motions while Hunk was planning out recipes. When the Samoan didn’t acknowledge his sounds he did it again. “Uggghhh!”

“Lance!” Hunk slammed his notebook down. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“But ugh.” Lance whined. 

“Ok dude what’s the issue?” Hunk looks over at the clearly frustrated brunet. 

“I’ve been striking out all over the Universe Hunk! Allura is the only doable female on this ship and she hates me!” He carries on and whines. 

Hunk sighed and rolled his eyes. He was used to his friend being girl crazy. “There’s Pidge.” Mentioning their honorary bro made his skin crawl but she was biologically female. 

Lance sat there day dreaming about asking Pidge to be his “friend with benefits” which made him reminisce of the incident when she zapped him with her bayard. Or any other instance from Pidge for that matter. “No! No! No!” He shook his head quickly. “Pidge is like well like Pidge. Come on be a bro and...”

Hunk instantly cut him off. “If that sentence ends with ... you know what. I’m not helping you out that way.”

The brunet pouted and then chuckled. “Fine, but it’s not gay if it’s in space dude.”

They sat there quietly for a few minutes until Hunk casually mentioned “what about Keith?”

“What! Mullet! No way!” Lance sat up straight clearly defensive over that until he started to think about it some more. “No way...” his voice was soft. Keith did have a slender body almost like a girl. And he had that long ebony hair you could just intertwine your fingers in. And his eyes were beautiful, you felt like you could see the whole universe in them. And his ass...

“You’re thinking about it right?” The broad boy had cut off his train of thought. 

“Yeah, Maybe.” Lance had spoken softly lying back on the couch. “But he’d never agree to that. Like ever.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to take care of your problems the old fashioned way.” Hunk chuckles to himself and starts going back to his recipes. 

Lance continued to lay there in silence for a good thirty minutes. He thought about it a bit further. He could see it in his mind, a sex-faced moaning Keith sprawled out on his bed while he pounded into him. Lance could feel the warmth in his face grow and in other less noticeable areas. He quickly got up and exited the common area while looking away, and headed back to his room to take care of his said business. 

Lance couldn’t believe his perverted brain. There’s no way he would do THAT with Keith. And no way would Keith allow that to happen, like ever in a million years. But he thought about it as he walked, thought about it a lot. So much so that he wasn’t paying attention and ran right into someone. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Keith didn’t turn around but Lance could feel the anger in his voice. 

“Yeah well you watch it, Mullet!” The Cuban knew he still had a blush on his face and running into the person, who gave that to him, made him react unpleasantly in return. But Lance didn’t move. Running into Keith was what he needed at that very moment and he could feel the bulge in his pants growing. He quickly grabbed the raven haired boy from behind and started to lick his neck. 

“Uh ~Uh Lance what are you... let go!” Keith struggled to move but Lance’s grip was tighter. He determinedly started sucking on Keith’s neck, to which the shorter boy let out a moan. “No Lance! Don’t!”

The brunet continued to ignore him “that’s not what your body is saying.” He whispered into Keith’s ear. Lance was right. Keith had stopped struggling and had let him go on and violate his neck more as he continuously moaned. 

The tanner boy wrapped his arm slowly around to Keith’s hips and down to his pants slowly sticking his hand in. “No Lance! Not here!” Keith pleaded as he felt the long fingers slide down to his increasing bulge. 

“You sure samurai? Getting hard there.” Lance questions softly as he touches the shorter boy between his pants and boxers. 

“M~my room.” He moans. “I meant not out here.”

It takes Lance a moment to register. Was Keith actually giving him the go ahead to continue? Lance pulled his hand out quickly and grabbed his wrist leading him into the bedroom. 

Keith hit the lock on the door as soon as they were inside while there was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. Lance gulped and finally spoke nervously. “I was just looking to get out my frustrations. That’s all this is. No feelings just fucking. Ok?”

Keith nodded and went to his bed. “You coming then?”

The brunet felt the lump in his throat. Keith and he were really going to do this? His rival? And that Keith was going to let him do this. Was he just as sexually frustrated as himself? Lance followed him over to the bed and crawled on top of the raven haired boy. “No backing down mullet!” Lance smirked as he unbuckled the boy’s pants. 

Keith was just as turned on as Lance thought as he yanked his pants and boxers down to reveal his quivering member. The shorter boy blushed underneath him and covered his eyes with his arm. “You can think of someone else if you want.” Lance added as he noticed as he took the action to hide his eyes. 

“It’s not that.” Keith spoke. “It’s you looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Lance looked bewildered as he started to unbuckle and pull down his own pants and boxers. 

“Like you actually want to do me.” Keith removed his arm and looked right at Lance with his wide violet eyes. 

At that moment it hit the Cuban boy that this meant more to himself than he thought. Lance had told him this would have no feelings, but he couldn’t just get it up for anyone. Keith meant something to him. Maybe something he couldn’t explain or put into words. Were they just rivals, friends, or was there something more Lance felt for him? “I do want you Keith. Isn’t that enough?”

Keith nodded again and Lance took both their quivering lengths in his hand jacking them off together. The bottom boy moaned and bit down on his lip from the stimuli. The noises emitting from Keith had turned Lance on even more. Who knew the samurai could make such sensual sounds. It made Lance rapidly speed up his movement and the two moaned as they both released their warm liquids. 

“That was...” The brunet said softly as he caught his breath. The two boys shirts were covered in their combined cum and Lance pulled his own shirt off as Keith did the same. 

Lance looked at the naked boy in front of him. He’d seen Keith shirtless many times but this was different. Something about this Keith made him get hard again and he wanted more. Lance wanted to hear more sounds from this boy and see him look like his day dream of that entirely pleasured Keith. “Can I do more?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” The raven haired agreed looking up at him through slightly closed eyes. 

Lance hadn’t planned for this. I mean he hadn’t considered any of this. He didn’t have anything to lubricate them and they were in space. So he did the next best thing and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth spitting and swirling them around in his own saliva as Keith watched. Lance pulled his fingers out and started to stick his index finger up the bottom’s hole. The raven haired boy winced at the feeling and Lance knew it was probably uncomfortable even though his rival wasn’t complaining. He continued to move his finger around and added in a second finger as Keith’s moans got even louder as his entrance was stretched. 

“Fuck me!” Keith now demanded and it made Lance take notice as he looked at a highly embarrassed Paladin whose face was the color of his armor. 

Now normally Lance would use this opportunity to tease him but he wanted nothing more than to oblige and pulled out his fingers. “Ok I’m going in.” He warned him, as he lined himself up with Keith’s hole slowly pushing his hard cock in. As he did Lance groaned and Keith grabbed the bed sheets tightly holding back his sounds. Slowly the tan length was pushed all the way into the bottom’s body and Lance bent down to look at Keith’s face. “You’re so tight and warm.” He said to the violet eyed boy underneath him. 

“Lance.” Keith said his name but it sounded so different than he had ever said before. It had an almost needy sound to it. “Lance.” 

Lance pushed some of the hair out of Keith’s eyes letting him look at him. But the violet eyed was looking away, his face fully flushed. “What is it Keithy?” He asked as he started to move himself slowly in and out. 

“Lance. I can’t do this.” Keith continued to look away as he uncontrollably moans. 

“Should I pull out?” Lance grumbled. There was no way he was stopping at this point but if Keith changed his mind he wasn’t going to take him by force. 

“Lance I... I...” He turned his gaze to look right at him. The next thing Lance knew Keith had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down onto his lips. At first Lance was taken aback, but Keith’s lips felt so soft and moist. It felt right. And Lance kissed him back deeply in a long and sensual kiss. 

When they separated they looked at each other intently. “Lance, I like you.” Keith had finally finished his sentence. 

It took Lance a moment to register in his brain. The reason Keith had said he didn’t want to do it was because he didn’t want the sex to be without emotions. Keith, Mr. Emo, wanted to actually have sex with him because he actually liked him and wanted him. It made Lance’s stomach flip flop. This was the emotion he couldn’t explain in himself and it took the least likely person to show their emotions to get him to come with these terms. He didn’t see Keith as a rival or even just a friend; he always wanted to be with him on some level. Lance actually felt the same. He pressed their foreheads together and looked at those beautiful big violet eyes. “Keith. I really like you. I really do. I think I always have.”

Keith smiled at him “Really?”

Lance nodded “Yes.” He kisses him again but this time the kiss was even more ecstatic than before. Lance kissed Keith hungrily slowly inserting his tongue into the red paladin’s mouth and they continued until they came up for air. “I’m going to speed up ok?” 

Keith nodded as Lance started thrusting harder into him, to which Keith tilted his head back closing his eyes as he moaned loudly. Seeing as his arms were still around the tan neck he gripped harder digging his nails into the upper back. “Keith.” Lance groaned. 

“LANCE!” the raven haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs and arched his back. 

The brunet smirked at hearing his name so loudly. He knew he must have found that special spot of Keith’s and he kept pounding into it again and again as the boy below kept screaming in ecstasy. It was such a turn on seeing the one he loves with his face full of pleasure that Lance didn’t know how much longer he could hold on for. “Keith... soon... Keith...” he warned him before allowing the release of his warm cum into his crevices. Keith moaned loudly one more time with a final arch of his body yelling the name of his loved one. 

As Lance pulled out slowly they both panted for a few minutes to catch their breaths. Keith had made satisfying noises as Lance’s seed dripped out of him running down his body. When he came down from his high, Keith slowly opened his eyes and the two looked lovingly at each other. 

“Keith...” the blue Paladin spoke softly. 

“Y...Yes.” He smiled as he catches his breath. 

“I need you.”

“You have me.” Keith says reaching up and touching Lance’s cheek. 

Lance takes the boy’s hand caressing it against his face and then subsequently kisses Keith’s palm. “Yeah.” He agrees as they smile at each other. 

There are three basic necessities any human needs to live: food, clothes, and shelter. But Lance had something, no someone he needed more than all three of those. He needed Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. remember this has been my first smut fic so please be kind if you leave a comment.


End file.
